


The Warmth of Your Light

by aquwa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Crushes, F/F, Hugs, One Shot, Secret Crush, clueless maya as usual, short but cute, tried to write a vulnerable/flustered kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquwa/pseuds/aquwa
Summary: Kaoru's head is in the clouds thinking about her crush on Maya. Luckily (or unluckily?) for her, Maya stops to talk to her after rehearsal.





	The Warmth of Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly flustered Kaoru that might be a little OOC considering how she usually is!
> 
> Overdramatic Theatre Girl Gets A Crush

Kaoru kneeled upon the floor of the stage. She waited patiently as the other actresses on stage recited their lines. It was a natural rhythm at this point.

“Do you understand now? Do you understand?!” her fellow student shouted at her before pausing, turning to the left, and dashing off stage.

There it was! At the cue, Kaoru peeled her body from the floor, looking up at the control booth as she rose. From this distance, she was barely visible, but Kaoru could still see her. Her sandy brown hair illuminated by what little light was present up there, Maya prepared for the biggest light stunt of the show.

As she began the monologue, Kaoru imagined Maya as the recipient of her words…

“Dearest Stephanie, I implore for the fall of your eyes upon my presence… Affirm my existence with the words only you could give! Like a queen, you remain at the center of my very conscience, yet out reach and longed for, like the tide yearns for the kiss of the shore. Embrace me as that sweet ocean does, envelope me in the indulgent foam that is your precious arms…”

A turn here, a stagger there… Within minutes, Kaoru had completed the monologue perfectly. Every step of the blocking placed accurately, each line articulated with excellence.

At last, the lights around her which had been whirling, brightening, and changing flickered and dimmed. She held her position, heart beating wildly in the dark of theater.

“That was amazing!” Akari, the student director, called from the behind the curtain, finally coming from backstage with a _whoosh_ of the curtains. “You all nailed this run, and that execution was literally your  best ever, Kaoru-san!”

She took a shaky bow. “Why, thank you, Akari-chan. It would not have been possible without your incredible direction…”

“Ehe, thank you,” she blushed under Kaoru’s gaze for a moment, then turned to the rest of the cast. “Like I said, that was really good. I think we can call it a night for rehearsal, and practice more tomorrow. See you guys then!”

The girls all cheered, running back stage as they chattered about today’s practice, tonight’s dinner, tomorrow’s classes…

Once they all left, Kaoru plopped to the floor of the stage.

Why on _earth_ did she think it was a good idea to imagine Maya during all that?

She felt herself getting flushed. She didn’t really want anyone to catch her like this, a dumb, flustered mess on the stage floor. But how could she possibly be calm thinking about the queen to her conscience, the tide to her shore…

Fuck. She was doing it again. With a frustrated groan, she flopped onto her back, staring up at the lights that were once illuminated by her crush.

“Kaoru-san? Are you alright?”

…Who was standing right behind her.

Kaoru nearly jumped to her, stumbling over her words as she tried to explain herself. “A-absolutely Maya! It was simply... oh… you know, the troubles, the worrisome difficulties that fall upon an actress a-approaching… her…. H-her performance!”

With a nervous look into Kaoru’s eyes, Maya asked again, “Are you sure…? If something’s wrong, you can tell me! I won’t tell anyone about it.”

Kaoru looked down at Maya, this adorable girl who she wanted to sweep up and kiss more than anything. Why couldn’t she just tell her? They were, alone, it was perfect, and yet…

“I-I implore for the fall of your e-eyes upon my presence!” …and yet, she still said the dumbest things.

“Oh, are you worried about your lines, Kaoru-san? You did perfectly today!” Maya smiled brightly, but after a few seconds, she faltered, scratching her head a bit. “In fact, I can only hope that the lighting wasn’t too much for you…”

Suddenly, Kaoru grabbed both of Maya’s hands, imbued with passion. “Maya! How dare you utter such subtleties against your evident talent! The lights you controlled today were like a thousand suns, burning fiery with passion akin only to an ignited love! The way those suns swept our small theatric earth… I-it ignited my own heart, setting aflame the most intense passions for the woman capable of commanding such a deft army…”

The words spilled out before Kaoru could control them. Finally, she had called upon that princely aura which so many girls had fallen for! Certainly, this was it. Maya would gasp, and fall into Kaoru’s arms, and she’d run off with her into the sunset, jump into a boat on the calm sea and ride away to a love-filled paradise…

“Um… What does that mean, Kaoru-san?” Maya’s hands stayed in hers as she tilted her head with a puzzled look. “Actually, was that a line from our play..?”

Kaoru sighed. Finally, she had worked up the passion-fueled courage to confess to Maya, to so poetically express her feelings… and Maya had totally missed the point.

“I-I mean that it was good. You did amazing on the lighting,” Kaoru said flatly.

Maya turned bright red, face spreading into a huge grin, “Ehuehehe, really? You could see the lighting effects and everything? You liked it?”

She gripped Kaoru’s hands tightly, lightly bouncing on her heels, eyes sparkling as she waited for Kaoru’s response. Of course, Kaoru had seen her like this—all you had to do was mention guitar amps or stage rigging and she lit up the same way. But to have her so excited, so close, and all over some words that she muttered as a last resort? Kaoru felt absolutely _weak._

“O-of course, Maya!”

“Yay!!” with a shout, Maya let go of Kaoru’s hands. Kaoru was almost disappointed.

But in the next moment, Maya’s arms were wrapped around her, and she felt all the air drain out her body.

Oh god. Holy shit. Maya wasn’t really the hugging type—had Eve’s tendencies finally worn off on her? Kaoru’s brain short-circuited. She had tried to remain composed all this time, but with Maya right up on her like this… Wow, she was soft. Maya had a lot of muscle now from playing and moving equipment for Pastel*Palettes so often. But right then, right now, Kaoru felt like she had a bundle of clouds right in her arms.

She was warm too, and she smelled good. Not like Chisato, who used fancy perfumes, or Rimi, who smelled like baked goods, or even Himari, who always smelled like shampoo. Maya smelled so fresh, like spring meadows, or air-drying laundry.

Maya’s thick and shiny hair tickled her neck as she squeezed tighter, muttering little “thank you”s here and there. Barely able to process it, Kaoru hugged her back, comfortably wrapping her long, slender arms around Maya. She knew she was blushing. She could feel it all over her face, even worse than when Chisato called her by the silly childhood nickname.

Just as she had finally came out of shock enough to make a motion to touch Maya’s hair, the girl pulled back, smiling up at Kaoru while still in her arms _. Is this what it’s like to have a girlfriend?_ Kaoru thought, smiling wildly back down at her.

“Ah! The time! I’m sorry Kaoru-san, but I have to go. I’ll text you later to ask more, okay?”

And with that, Maya broke contact, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

Kaoru could still smell and feel the hug. Her mind had melted, heart nearly burst.

She looked at her hands and smiled. Maybe one day she could tell her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short warm-up fic! hope you liked it! 
> 
> talk to me!  
> twitter: @aquuwa  
> cc: kasuari


End file.
